Stolls Around the World
by Silvershine Moonlight
Summary: When you think of Hermes, you think of the Stolls. And when you think of the Stolls, you think of pranks. And when you think of pranks, you think of...fun? Join the Stolls as they travel around the world, play pranks, get in trouble, and most improtantly, HAVE FUN! Just a bunch a short stories I have stuck in my mind.:) Ideas are very welcome. PLZ R&R!
1. Trip to School

**Me: Sorry that I haven't been updating on my other stories lately…forgive?**

**Travis: Never! You think that we should forgive you after you pretty much, *sniffles*, GAVE UP ON US!? *Connor pats Travis' back***

**Connor: Travis' right. You seriously think we could forgive you?**

**Me: Pretty please guys? I PROMISE I'll try to update a lot! *Gives large adorable puppy dog eyes***

**Connor: O.O Must give in to puppy eyes…Cannot resist temptation…**

**Travis: *Pulls Connor away and waves hand in front of his face* Connor! Focus! *Glares at me* Look what you did to brother! You've brainwashed him!**

**Me: It's not my fault I'm so adorable. Hehehe. And for your information, Connor has pretty much ZERO intelligence level. It surprises me he even made it through the series…**

**Connor: *Snaps out of daze* What did you say?**

**Travis: *Smirks* She said that you had ze-mrph! Help!**

**Me: Well, we must go on with the story! Btw, it's NEW!**

**Travis and Connor: Yeah, we noticed.**

**Me: Going on! (I READ THE MARK OF ATHENA! SO COOOL!)**

**NOTICE: THESE ARE SHORT STORIES COMBINED INTO STOLLS TRAVELS. PLZ BEAR MY SHORT CHAPPIES. THANX! :3**

**Around the World With the Stolls**

**Chapter 1: Trip to School**

Travis' POV

I grinned as Connor and I got into our places in the school auditorium, waiting to put our ingenious plan we put together in action. I smirked when I saw the students gather into the auditorium. It was originally supposed to be some meeting to award the students these certificates and stuff but I figured that could wait. What were they gonna do, stand up on the stage and smile stupidly while holding a diploma that says: I Can Burp My ABC's! Puh-leeze. This is totally gonna be more than epic. (Stupid mortals) After all the students sat down, the principal was _originally _supposed to come out and the start the ceremony thingy, but Connor had tied him up and stuffed a dirty sock in his mouth. Disgusting, I know, but it was the only way he would SHUT UP! Anyway, after about 5 minutes, the audience started murmuring and whispering, probably wondering why their supreme ruler hadn't arrived yet. Connor signaled to me with his watch, saying that it was soon my part to play.

Connor's POV

I grinned as I took out my remote control. I pressed a red button, and the lights on the stage soon grew dim, then, grayish, then finally, inky black darkness. The students gasped some started screaming but then I pressed a green button, and the song, "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor came out, and flashing lights came on at each beat. I know, I know, lame song but dear brother demanded the song for his show. Last time I ever listen to him. When the lyrics "Risin up…" came out, a spotlight shone on center stage, and Travis came out from the ground, smoke surrounding him, one hand up in the air, and his other next to him. His eyes were closed, acting as if he was mysterious. Hmph. Could've done better. Anyway, the crowd gasped as they saw this oh so mysterious guy on their stage. When Travis heard that, he smirked and opened his eyes. While the song played in the background, he said, "You will all bow down to me or face painful consequences." I stifled a laugh. The crowd was still shocked, but then one kid yelled out, "Who are you!?" The voice was followed by a chorus of "Yeahs!" and "We'll never bow to you!" Travis then out up his hand, and crowd silenced again. He then said, "Who am I? WHO am I? Who am IIIIII?! I am….." He paused for a second, and then grinned an evil grin. (We paid Nico a 100 drachmas to teach us to grin like him. Sure, he was offended but he took the money and his teaching paid off.) There's my cue, the evil grin. I pressed another button and then the spotlight disappeared and a white light started shining beneath him. "I am.." he started, "your worst nightmare." I then started pressing all the buttons at once and all the lights went out and were replaced by red lasers, going all over the room. Glow in the dark stuffing started falling from the ceiling and the students started screaming and scrambling around. Travis and I grinned at each other, packed our things, and headed back to camp to get ready for our next trip.

Travis' POV

That. Was. EPIC. I can't believe it was that fun! Definitely gotta try that again. When Connor and I got back to camp, (Thanks to flying shoes) we quietly laughed as we snuck past the Big House to get to our cabin. Just as we were passing the front steps leading to the door, it flew open, and it revealed a very angry looking centaur in pajamas with curlers in his tail **(A/N: Seem familiar? Titan's Curse. This piece of valuable info was discovered by a "Stalker with Hooves" LOLxD) **"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Busted.

**Me: Sooo…how was it? Short, I know. Plz forgive!**

**Travis: Weeeeeeeeell, you DID make me do the cool stuff soo…I'd give it a B-.**

**Me: ARE YOU SERIOUS?! *Holds little mini fists up***

**Connor: F! F! How could you let Travis take the spotlight!?**

**Me: Um…..HOW BOUT I CENTER THE MEXT CHAPPIE ON YOU THEN!?**

**Connor: OKAY! *Starts squealing and skipping around like a little girl***

**Me: *mutters under breath:* Mental..**

**Connor: *rolls eyes* Look who's talkin!**

**Me: Grrr…*rolls up sleeves and cracks knuckles* You say something Stoll?**

**Travis: O.o HELLO!? Did you forget about me?! And WHAAAT?! NOOO! Who agreed about letting Connor being the main character next.**

**Me and Connor: *Pats Travis on the head***

**Connor: You got your chance today genius.**

**Travis: Oh…**

**Me: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! *Looks at Stolls, waiting for enthusiasm***

**Connor:…**

**Travis:…**

**Me: *Clears throat* Did I mention whoever doesn't help me out will be kicked out of the story.**

**Connor and Travis: EEEP! PLZ READ AND REVIEW THIS STORY! THOSE WHO DO GET FREE VIRTUAL CHOCO CHIP COOKIES! *Read in squeaky tone***

**Me: *Grins and shows virtual choco chip cookies* (::) SEE!? Here they are! PLZ R&R! And if you have any ideas about other things for the Stolls to do, plz tell me!**

**Travis: She's just too lazy to think…**

**Me: *Drags Travis away* Bye everybody!**

**Travis: HEEEEEEEEELP!**

**Connor: Peace! ;P**


	2. Practice Dummies!

**Me: Hola everyone! Iiiiiiiiiiiiiii'm BACK! *Puts hands on hips and grins triumphantly* **

**Travis: Yeah, yeah, so whatever. Just get on with the story. *Glares at the ground***

**Connor: *Smirks evilly and pinches Travis' cheek* Awww…is wittle Travis sad that I get to be the main character? HAHAHAHA!**

**Me: O.O **

**Travis: Correct! Not to mention that my bruises still haven't healed yet… *Glares at me***

**Me: I only did what you deserved! You were rude and you needed a beating. *Sticks tongue out***

**Travis: DADDY!**

**Connor and Me: O.o ?**

**Hermes: *POOF* Oh, hello there son! Did you call me for something? It better be important! I already missed-how many calls?**

**Martha: 5,476 calls sir.**

**George: Not to mention it's…RAT TIME!**

**Me: O.O O.O L-lord Hermes?!**

**Travis: *Smirks evilly* Daddy, she was being mean to me! *Points at me***

**Me: I swear Lord Hermes! I did nothing wrong! RIIIIIIIGHT CONNOR?! *Glares at Connor***

**Connor: Uh…totally! She was just trying to write her story! *Gulps***

**Travis: CONNOR!? HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME!?**

**Hermes: Ugh. This is the last time I'm EVER listening to you again Travis.**

**Martha: Sir, you have missed 89,578 calls and 658,907 messages.**

**George: AND IT'S RAT TIME!**

**Hermes: *Sigh* See you kids. **

**Me: HEHEHEHE! Okay anyway, we have to thank our reviewers! Travis! Connor!**

**Travis:…**

**Connor:…**

**Travis: CONNOR HOW COULD YOU!?**

**Connor: Don't blame me! She was giving me the Evil Eye!**

**Me: *Gives Travis the Evil Eye, Travis drops, paralyzed* Okay! Connor and I will thank our reviewers now!**

**THANKING TIME!**

**Connor: We give our thanks to…**

**Me:**

**Kennytheshark- Thanx for your review! Hope you like this conversation w/ the Stolls! And for your idea, I like it, totally using in the next chappie! Here's your cookie: (::)**

**The Inner Titan- I'm so happy that you like the chapter! These will be short so plz forgive! You cookie is here mademoiselle: (::)**

**Zaphara98****- So happy that you liked the chappie! Hope that you will keep reviewing! And yes, here is your cookie: (::)**

**Connor: Are we done yet!? I want to see what I do!**

**Travis: Whaaa?**

**Me: Going on with the story now! (The first few chapters are gonna be around camp soo…they're not around the world YET!)**

**Around the World With the Stolls**

**Chapter 2: Practice Dummies!**

_Last Time:_

_Just as we were passing the front steps leading to the door, it flew open, and it revealed a very angry looking centaur in pajamas with curlers in his tail,____"STOP RIGHT THERE!"_

_Busted._

Connor's POV

I'm back! And my (And Travis') punishment is over! If you want to know what it is, *shudder* never mind, just…DON'T ASK! If you want to know, just ask Travis. AlI gotta say is that Chiron went on and on about his speech "DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT IS TO BE OUTSIDE THE BORDERS OF THE CAMP!" and blah blah blah. But I guess we got it easy. I mean, he could've locked our cabin doors and forbid us from going out. But he didn't.

And now, it has been a WEEK since we did a prank. A WEEK. Travis and I usually prank 3 times a week but it has been a week of NO PRANKS. Or as other campers put it, one week of PEACE. Seriously? Peace? Oh please, gimme a break. But that will soon change my friends! I dragged my brother into our cabin's bathroom, locked the door, put the lid of the toilet down, and sat. Travis leaned against the door and looked at me questioningly. I grinned as I told him my plan.

Travis' POV

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! I gasped. Is Connor an idiot? We're probably gonna get killed by the campers, brought back to life, and then be killed by Chiron. I ran for the door, but Connor beat me to it. "LEMME OUT" I screamed. "I DON'T WANT TO SHORTEN MY LIFE SPAN! THIS IS SUICIDE!" Connor grinned at me and said, "Since when were our plans not? And where did Travis the Fearless go? Where's the guy who convinced me to hit the ice cream man with a squeaky hammer to steal some popsicles? WHERE DID HE GO!? Huh?!" My eyes then widened, and I turned around, placed one foot on the toilet, and yelled, "HERE! THE ALMIGHTY TRAVIS STOLL IS HEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE! I WILL DO THIS PRANK! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! *Gasp, Cough* MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Connor stared at me, then pumped his fist in the air and screamed, "LET'S DO THIS!"

_Knock Knock Knock._ What? _Knock Knock Knock._ "Travis? Connor? Are you guys in there?" It was our little half sister Robin. I glanced at Connor, took a deep breath, and replied, "Yes Robin. Connie and I were having a little brother chat." "Oh. Well, Chris wanted to me to tell you that if you don't give his pick locking kit back soon, he's going to take you secret stash of coke or something." And with that we heard footsteps walking away. We shall put our glorious plan into action once we return the kit back to Chris

Connor's POV

Now, the time has come for us to put our plan into action! I grinned at Travis as started putting our suits on. I'll finally tell you our ingenious plan: We get the sword fighting dummy outfits, wear a mask, and viola! A masterpiece. Of course, we had to pay lots of drachmas to get the Aphrodite Cabin to make them for us but hey! It's gonna be EPIC!

I stand corrected. Who knew these suits could be so hot! I squirmed uncomfortably as I waited for a victim to come by. Just them, the oh-so-popular Percy Jackson is coming over to train. And not to mention Annabeth's watching. Perfect timing. As Percy began to act cool as he swung his sword around, he viciously attacked and successfully shredded the dummy next to me into pieces. I mentally grinned as he smirked and walked to the side of me. Then he placed his elbow on my shoulder and swung his sword around with his left arm, looking at Annabeth. She raised her eyebrow. I took that opportunity to turn my face to Percy and say, "Sup bro?" "KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA!" OMG. That was HILARIOUS! He jumped about 5 feet into the air and his Riptide clattered to the ground. Annabeth was laughing so hard she started getting tears in her eyes. She wasn't the only one. I was bellowing with laughter and the kids around us were pointing and snickering at Percy. "Not funny Stoll." He growled, desperately trying to act cool about this. LOL.

_With Travis…_

Travis' POV

This is the last time I'm falling for Connor's idiotic pleas. Because of him, I'm stuck in an oven like suit and not to mention that Becky Something was coming over to train. She may seem like some weak Apollo girl who looks like she only has enough strength to play a harp, but she's the closest thing you can get to an angry drakon. She's like a demon when she's angry. And just my luck. She's brought her knife Skinner with her. Oh joy.

Maybe Connor got lucky with Percy, but I doubt Becky gonna spare me. But I gotta do what I gotta do. I took a deep breath while she laughed evilly and sliced up the dummy to tiny particles next to me. Idiotic Connor. Look where you got me. She turned around to face me this time, and just as she jumped to attack my awesome head, I said the most stupid thing ever. (I had planned out everything I would say. But in the end, it backfired.)

"WASSUP MAN!? YOU BETTER LOSE THAT BELLY FAT!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA! YOU'RE DEAD STOLL!" She grabbed a rock and chucked it straight at me. I think I just saw my life flash before me.

**Me: ALL DONE! HOW WAS IT!?**

**Connor: Eh, could've done better.**

**Travis: Yeah, not to mention that you made me black out.**

**Me: *Growl, drags both Stolls away* Plz R&R guys! Hope u liked it!**

**Travis and Conner: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!**


	3. At the Amusement Park

**Me: Hi everyone! I'm sooooooo soory that I didn't update fast! Forgive me? **

**Travis: Hmph. As if.**

**Connor: But I thought that she was gonna let you have the main part this time…**

**Me: But because Travis is angry at me, I guess I'll just have to let Connor be the start agia-**

**Travis: NO! I mean, just make me the star and I'll think 'bout forgivin you.**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Whatever. And now! Time to thank my wonderful reviewers! Here we go!**

**THANKING TIME!**

**Zaphara98- Thank you so much for your review! And yes, who knew that Travis could freak out on a prank?! Here's your virtual cookie! (::)**

**Kennytheshark- Sorry that I left you dyin there! Hope that this chapppie will make up for it! And I'll be using your suggestion from the first review you gave me so thankies! Here's you virtual cookie! (::)**

**rrfanman- I like your idea, definitely using it in later chapters! Thanx for reviewing! Here's your virtual cookie! (::) I'll also be using your idea in this chappie!**

**The Inner Titan: You are just so helpful with your suggestions! What would I do without my reviewers… Here's your virtual cookie! (::)**

**Thank you all soooooo much for your reviews! AND GUESS WHAT?!**

**Travis and Connor: What?**

**Me:**

**TODAY WAS MY B DAY PARTY!**

**Connor:…**

**Travis:…**

**Me: *Clears throat* I expect some enthusiasm.**

**Connor: Oh! Uh…um, er…HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Travis: Just get on with the story.**

**Me: *Pouts* Okay, actually, my real be day's this Tuesday so I'll try to update a chappie then, and I only had a birthday to day because it's a Saturday and no one's at school then. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

_**IMPORTANT! MUST READ IF YOUD DIDN'T READ UP THERE WHEN I THANKED 'rrfanman'!:**_

_**I'm going to be combining **__**rrfanman's**__** and **__**Kennytheshark's**__** ideas together for this chappie, kay? More ideas are welcome!**_

**Stolls Around the World**

**Chapter 3: At the Amusement Park **

**(Idea thanks to 'Kennytheshark')**

_Last Time:_

_I said the most stupid thing ever. (I had planned out everything I would say. But in the end, it backfired.)_

"_WASSUP MAN!? YOU BETTER LOSE THAT BELLY FAT!"_

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA! YOU'RE DEAD STOLL!" She grabbed a rock and chucked it straight at me. I think I just saw my life flash before me._

Travis' POV

I've decided that I would never freak out about a prank again. It's just too embarrassing when it happens. I'm just tellin ya, so that you won't mess up yourself. I'm a good guy, and you're just gonna be SO thankful that I taught you this. Cuz guess what I found out last week? If you don't believe in yourself when you do a prank, you mess up!

Crazy, right?

No? Fine then. Don't believe me. I'm just doing this for your own good. Don't blame me if you end up in a hospital bed with a watermelon sized lump on your head wrapped in layers and layers of bandages. Not that this has happened to me last week when an Apollo girl with and anger issue with a capital _A_ chucked a rock at me. Maybe it happened. But maybe it didn't. Remember, I'm just telling you for your sake. Because I'm a nice guy.

Usually.

But anyway, on with the prank I am going to do without fear today! (Talk about a serious change of mood swings.) Connor and I are currently flying in the sky on our winged shoes, going to…Antarctica. …You seriously fell for that. Ah, never mind. We were actually on our way to Mythology Land. (Lame name, I know.) It's this place where it's all 'bout the gods and goddeses and all the useless stuff that we already know about. You get the picture, right?

So anyway, we arrived to the main gates, where the location of our next prank would be held. Otherwise known as…

THE HAUNTED HOUSE *Cue dramatic music*

Gasp, shock, fear, and anticipation. I can see all these feeling going through your mind. Well, not really, but still! It's the thought that counts. So Connor and snuck behing the ticket booth guy, making sure that he didn't see us. After we passed by him, me and my bro hit the Staff's Room to change into our costumes. When we both came out again, we busted out laughing at each other about how we looked.

Connor had spray painted himself neon green that glowed in the dark, so it made his skin look weird kelp or something worse. He also had on Dracula fangs with the teeth neon pink and the sharp teeth at the edges were blood red. He wore a ripped up and tattered t shirt with fake blood mark stains, and his pants were the same. He went to a costume store earlier in the day and had a bought a pair of big foot feet, with the hair on top grey with neon pink, green, red (is there such thing?), orange, basically all the colors on the rainbow.

Me? Well, I my skin was spray painted neon pink, and had grabbed a black marker (washable, of course) to draw all kinds of scars and stitch marks all over my face. My clothes were identical to Connor's, except that my fake feet each had ten toes and covered in black hair. I grinned at Connor as we walked through the back door. Not to mention that we both had on a pair of claws with red stains all over them. This is gonna be fun.

Connor's POV

If you're asking how Travis and I navigated through the inky blackness, I'll just give you the answer. We've been here ever since we were kids, so we pretty much knew the place like the back of our hands. I smirked as I saw our first customers come in. It was a group of high school boys. I overheard them talking about all the times they've been here and how nothing in the Haunted House could care them. Well, that's going to change soon.

Travis and I watched as the Ticket Guy told them to be careful and have fun, then close the doors behind them. Their footsteps started getting closer and I then pressed a button to send in our first robots. A squad of realistic hellhounds bounded out towards them. They let a few billion blood curling screams and started running toward our next stop. Spiders. I pressed another button and white, gooey, and sticky spider webs fell onto them. They continues screaming, gasping, and fighting the webs. They stopped immediately when they saw what was coming towards them. White spiders with red stars on their backs. Boy, did we have fun spray painting those guys. The boys started screaming and thrashing around again. Then Travis came out and started his show.

Travis' POV

I bellowed in a deep scary voice, "That is enough!" The (robot) spiders stopped, and scurried back toward the corners. I looked at the boys, barely able to contain my laughter. "Are you boys afraid?" I asked. "N-n-n-n-n-n" one boy started and a different boy squeaked, "N-No." "Oh really? Then you won't mind meeting my brother, would you?" "Br-br-br-brother?!" "Yes, Ronnoc!" Connor popped out with a fake dagger and screamed, " DIE!" At the boys. They all fainted. Oh joy, this is going exactly as planned. Not. "Connor, drag the bodies over to that corner." I ordered, pointing toward a random dark corner.

"Why should I? You do it!"

"No, you do it"

"I dragged the bodies last time!"

"So? I'm older than you so take the bodies away!"

"NO!"

"You leave me no choice."

"Huh?"

*Casts hand in front of Connor's face*

"You WILL drag the bodies there."

"Lemme think, NO!"

"Aww man, why didn't it work?!"

"Cuz it's made up you idiot."

"Don't call me and idiot, idiot!"

"What're you gonna do about it baby?"

"You did not just say that."

"Looks like I did, BABY!"

"Take it back."

"Make me."

Third Person POV

The Stolls tumbled into each other, punching and kicking each other. Unaware of a door opening, they froze when they heard someone scream, "WHAT ARE THESE DELINQUIENT CHILDREN DOING HERE!? GET OUT!"

Connor and Travis' Thoughts:

Uh oh.

**Me: YAY! ALL DONE! PLZ REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS! PLZ REVIEW!**

**Travis: YEAH! REVIEW! SHE DID A GREAT JOB! YEAH!**

**Connor: Why is it that whenever Travis is the star, I'm always pressing buttons?**

**Me: Um, because it seems like you?**

**Travis: *Snickers* **

**Connor: Why can't you just make every chapter about me?!**

**Me and Travis: *Slowly turns around to face Connor. Faces are angry***

**Connor: Um, guys?**

**Me: *Grabs Connor's arms***

**Travis: *Grabs Connor's legs***

**Travis and Me: Bye everyone! R&R!**

**Connor: Guys? GUYS?! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!**


	4. Taking Advantage of New Campers

**Me: Hi everyone! I'm back! AND TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY!**

**Travis: YAY! Connor! Hit it!**

**Connor: Why do I ALWAYS have to press the buttons? *rolls eyes and hits button***

**Travis: Happy birthday to you, you live in a zoo, you smell like a monkey, AAAAAAAND! You look like one too! *Bows down and blows kisses to invisible crowd***

**Me: You know, nobody's clapping, right?**

**Travis: Your point?**

**Me: Never mind. TIME TO THANK PEOPLE!**

**Thanking Time! **

**(Whatever is in **_italics, _**is Connor's reply. Next time is Travis and so on and so forth. 3)**

**rrfanman- Thank you so much for your kind review! Hope that you will like this chappie as well! **_She's right, you better. After all, this chapter IS centered on me, of course. _**Shut up Connor! Ur not the star! Here's your virtual cookie! (::) **_Can I have one? _**NO!**

**Zaphara98- I'm so happy that I made laugh that much! I tell my brother that I'm a born comedian but he looks at me like I'm from Mars. ;P And about Connor, he sometimes deserves to be punished. Muhaha! Connor the Button Pusher, sounds pretty majestic. Here's your virtual cookie! (::) **_Zaphara98!? How could give this idea to Silver. And seriously, majestic? What are you, some Shakespearean actor? _**Forget your chance about being the star. **_NOOOOOOOOO!_

**Kennytheshark- Thank you for your encouraging review! And I like your idea of firing Connor from a catapult…thankies for the idea and here's your virtual cookie! **_Kenny-sharky? How could you!? You-you-you-YOU BETRAYED ME?! WAAAAAAAAAAH! _**Connor, will you just SHUT UP?!**

**The Inner Titan- Your reviews makes me smile really, really big! And totally LOL about the dinner with your cousin. Here's your virtual cookie! (::) **_I'm proud of you Inner Titan, you're one of the few who devise ideas to make myself miserable. And because I just complimented you, can I get half of your cookie? _***WHACK!* That's not yours dimwit! **_WAAAAAAAAH! _**I'll also be using your idea you gave me from your review in Chapter 2! Thankies! **_Is it a good idea? I hope it is!_

**Thank you guys soooooo much for your reviews! They make me grin so wide my parents say they might need to grab a wrench to get my mouth back to normal. Enjoy this chappie!**

**Oh yeah! In this chapter, neither Connor nor Travis are the main stars. They're kind of sharing it.**

**Travis and Connor: NOOOOO!**

**Chapter 4: Taking Advantage of New Campers**

**(Idea thanks to 'The Inner Titan')**

_Last Time:_

_The Stolls tumbled into each other, punching and kicking each other. Unaware of a door opening, they froze when they heard someone scream, "WHAT ARE THESE DELINQUIENT CHILDREN DOING HERE!? GET OUT!"_

_Connor and Travis' Thoughts:_

_Uh oh._

Connor's POV

My head's still throbbing from the fight with Travis. Not to mention that the guy at the Haunted House was screaming like a lady and continuously smacking us with a roll of newspaper. Trust me; it's not a fight you want to get into. Travis and I BARELY made it out. When we jammed on our flying shoes and flew off, Ticket Booth Guy started screaming and pointing at us. The joys of shocking people.

But now, Chiron made sure that we won't be able to go out of camp for 2 STINKIN WEEKS! He went to the Hecate Cabin and asked the cabin's head counselor to do some magic on the boundaries to make sure that the 'Mischievous and Troublesome Stoll Boys' could not get through. She had grabbed a wand and as she was waving the stick, ahem, I mean _wand,_ Travis said in a girly voice, "Bibotty, boppity, boo!" I broke down laughing with him as Lou Ellen fumed at us. Our chances of getting out of Camp have narrowed down to 607,986,547 to 1. Looks like we'll have to find some fun here.

And Travis and I found the perfect opportunity when 3 new boys came yesterday. They all got claimed by Hermes, (my faith in him was kinda fading…) and my bro and I grinned at each other, finally finding our prey.

Travis' POV

Connor and I mentally snickered as we approached the newbies. We had gotton everything ready for their 'quest'. This gonna be SOOOOOO fun. Connor hissed, "Go already!" He was growling because of his outfit. Ah well, he volunteered the idea, so I told him to do it. Anyway, he hid behind a tree, and I walked up to the three boys. The oldest, whose name was, Joey? Yeah, Joey. So I walked up to Joey, tapped his shoulder and waited for the fun to begin

Joey turned around after I tapped him, and looked a bit surprised when he saw me carrying three back packs. "Um, why are you holding those? Aren't you and your brothers on lock down or something?" I frowned slightly. Word sure does get around fast. "Yeah, but I hear Rachel wants to give you three a prophecy for your quest!" "Rachel? Isn't she the Oracle girl?" "Yeah! RACHEL!" I heard Greek cursing behind the tree and out came our so called "Rachel"

Connor's POV

UGH! I can't believe I said my STUPID idea! Now I'm in a red frizzy wig, have green contact lens eyes, and brown freckles drawn all over my face! I'M DRESSED UP AS RACHEL! THE FREAKIN ORACLE! As I made my way over to the guys, I saw Travis biting his lip, desperately trying to hold in his laughter. Idiot. The three boys cocked their heads like confused puppies as I came over. Here we go.

I made my voice sound slightly girlier and recited the oh-so-realistic prophecy Travis wrote for me.

_To do the hokey pokey it takes three_

_Three sons of Hermes_

_Go to Africa they must!_

_Go on this quest, new arrivals will!_

_Now boogey boogey off to Africa!_

Complete failure, right? Travis said this is a modern time prophecy, but if ask me, It sounds like Yoda's twin from the 1900s. Euuuw. But, I managed to recite the prophecy without gagging. Travis, however, was nodding his head and grinning acting like it was amazing. Gimme a break.

Travis, who was standing behind the boys, mouthed, "You have to crumple to the ground!" Oh sure. First, he tells me to cross dress. Next, he tells me to recite a stupid Yoda Rap. Now, he tells me to faint!? What's he gonna ask me to do next, play with Polly Pockets?! But, for the sake of the prank, I dramatically fainted. The things I do for my brother…

Travis' POV

Eh, Connor could've done better. Oh well. "Um…er…is she gonna be okay?" Joey asked. I had to bite back a smile when he called Connor 'she'. Hehehe. "Yeah, _she'll _be fine. Now hurry up and go! I already packed your bags!" "Oh…uh thanks?" "No problem!" "But don't we have to ask Chiron if we can g-" "NO! Just go! I'll get Nico to shadow travel you to Africa!" "Wait, whaaa?"

I dragged them to the Hades cabin and I banged on the door. Nico opened it and raised his eyebrow, and said, "So soon?" Weird how he acts so much older than he is. Then again, other people say that Connor and I act younger than our age. As if! We are NOT babies! Anyways back to story!

I thrust some old swords into the campers hands and told them, "I hope you like roller coasters cuz your face is gonna feel like rippin off while you're travelin. See ya! Good luck!" "WAIT, WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Nico snapped his fingers and the three boys were sucked into a black purple hole. Death Boy then turned to me and rubbed his fingers. I sighed and handed him to six pack cokes. He grinned. It looked kind of creepy. Imagine a skeleton smiling at you with eyeball-les sockets. You get pretty close to Nico's smile.

I met Connor on top of Half Blood Hill, where he was grinning like an idiot when he saw me come back alone. "Did it work?" He asked excitedly. "Well duh!" "Yeah!" We fist bumped and I slung my arm around him, saying, "I guess Camp isn't that bad." I felt something cold and slimy on my head. I turned and found Connor holding a cracked egg. "Oops." I growled as we wrestled on the ground, but froze when we heard a VERY familiar voice. "Travis? And…me?"

Connor and I slowly turned to see our real Oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She looked angry when she saw Connor holding a frizzy red wig, which had fell off in our fight and he tried to stuff it into my mouth. She put her hands on her hips and said dangerously in a threatening voice, "What are you two idiots doing?" I was just about to tell a convincing lie when Connor blurted out, "Travis wanted me to dress up as you so he could say all the things he didn't like about you!" "Oh really Travis?" She asked. This is bad. Really bad.

I screamed as Rachel had a giant stick covered thorns chasing me. I thought I lost her and slowed down but she then she appeared out of nowhere and screamed, "STOLL!" Last thing I saw was frizzy red hair. Last thing I thought was ways how to kill Connor. And remember how I said Camp wasn't so bad? I was wrong.

It's worse.

_**READ PLEASE! ALL THE WAY TO THE END! PLLLLZ!**_

**Me: Yay! I'm all done! And it's my birthday so plz plz plz review!**

**Travis and Connor: And even more importantly, she needs your help on deciding a name for a teddy bear she got today!**

**Me: Yea, they're right. I know it sounds childish but plz help! Here's what the bear looks like:**

**Fur color is gold.**

**Very Very VERY fat!**

**Brown eyes and nose.**

**PLZ HELP! AND SUBMIT IDEAS!**

**Connor: Talk about lazy…**

**Travis: Connor, I think she's gonna use ****Kennytheshark's ****idea…**

**Me: YOU BET! *Drags out catapult and grabs a screaming Connor and drops him in.* FIRE!**

**Travis: *Pulls trigger***

**Connor: *get fired away* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Me: IDEAS PLEASE!**


	5. Babysitting Gone Wrong

**Me: Hi everyone! I'm back! Thank you all so much for wishing me a Happy Birthday! It really means a lot to me…*sniffle***

**Travis: *Rolls eyes* Oh please. What a drama queen. Just get on with the story already!**

**Connor: *Dancing the Hokey Pokey* Yeah! Get started with the story!**

**Me: 0.o What…are you doing?**

**Connor: Isn't it obvious? I'm doing the hokey pokey! **

**Travis: *Rubs temples* Just thank the reviewers already…**

**Me: Okay then… HERE WE GO!**

**NOTE: This time, **_italics is TRAVIS STOLL!_

**Thanking Time!**

**rrfanman- Thank you for wishing a Happy B-Day! And thank you for your wonderful idea! Totally using it in later chappies… Here's your virtual cookie! (::) **_Hmm… I like the idea fanman, very tempting. I think I should go get packing for the trip…_**NOOOOOOO! Travis Stoll! You will stay here and not move one inch! DO YOU HEAR ME?! **_Yes Ma'am. _**Good.**

**Kennytheshark- Thankies for your Happy B-Day to me! Happy that you enjoyed the last chapter! Here's your virtual cookie: (::) **_I strongly approve of your ideas of firing Connor out of catapults… _

**LolMeToDeath- I'd definitely like to meet BooBoo, and Stardust, not a bad name at all. **_Stardust? Boo Boo? You're kidding me, right? I mean, what are you, 6? _***Bonks Travis' head* Show some respect! Before I take away your teddy bear Cokey…**_NO! DON'T TAKE COKEY!I mean; whatever. See if I care. Humph. _***Smirks evilly* MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I guess I'll just go get him then…**_NOOOOOOOOOOOO! _**Btw, here's your virtual cookie: (::)**

**The Inner Titan- Thank you for your kind review and thank you again for wish me a happy b-day! It's your choice, but if I were you, I wouldn't offer Connor some of your cookie…;P Here's another one! (::) **_HOW COULD YOU GIVE CONNOR SOME OF YOUR COOKIE?! *Gives cute eyes* Can I have some too?_** Idiot! Stop being selfish! **_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

**Zaphara98- Peanut Butter…sounds pretty good! Thankies for reviewing and here's your very own virtual cookie! (::) **_May I please have some? _**AAAAAARGH! What is wrong with you?! **_Nothing. _**Why do I even **_**bother?**_

**A **_**Guest**_** said:**

**Haha ilu Connor. Maybe you could call the bear Dionysus, cuz they're both fat?**

**My Response: Thank you! And Dionysus isn't bad…**_Yeah! You could call him WIN__E__ DUDE! _**You know, that's brilliant! **_I know, I know. _**Here's your virtual cookie! (::) Oh yeah, if you ever review again, maybe you could just make up a name so I'll that it's you! Thankies!**

**Okey Dokey guys! Let's get on with the sto****ry! ****Travis will be the**** star**** in this chappie!**

**Connor: WHAAAAAAAAT?! NO!**

**Me: Well too bad! You should be thankful! I'm sending you to Cali! **

**Connor: O.O ****My**** greatest apologies Mistress. Pleas****e**** continue with the story.**

**Travis: *Doing freaky happy dance***

**Me: *Smirks triumphantly* Ha!**

**Chapter 5: Babysitting Gone Wrong**

_Last Time:_

_Last thing I saw was frizzy red hair. Last thing I thought was ways how to kill Connor. And remember how I said Camp wasn't so bad? I was wrong._

_It's worse._

Travis' POV

Hey guys. I have some news. First of all, I forgave Connor for saying such a STUPID thing. I'm so kind, right? I know, I know. Second, I'm on the plane bound for California, where my mom, my step dad, and *shudders* 6 year old step sister, Cassie. She gets along with those she likes, but it's a whole different story with us. Not to mention she could've been accepted into the Best Prankers Competition. She would easily pass as a Hermes kid. Unfortunately, she ain't. And even worse, she loves to prank Connor and me until she drives US crazy! Trust me, that doesn't happen easily! Oh, looks like we landed.

One word, or words, of precaution before you meet Cassie: She's definitely gonna be a famous actress when she grows up. Whenever my parents are around, she acts like an 'angel', as Mom and Fred (step pops) put it, but she's a…a…a…a HELLHOUND the minute, no, the _second_ they leave the door. Yeah, there's the word! Hellhound! I think I hear her pounding footsteps.

"CONNIE! TRAVIE! I MISSED YOU!" Cassie screamed when she saw us. Trust me, she was also gifted with words. She speaks like a 'cute and adorable' girl when our parents are around but when they leave she talks like a 5th grader or something. It gets REALLY annoying. Back to the horror!

"I missed you SOOOOOOOO much!" Cassie squealed, giving us a hug that would make Ares squirm in pain. Mom giggled and hugged us as well, while Fred ruffled our hair. "Well, I wish we could stay but Fred and I have a meeting with our boss and if we don't go we'll probably be fired…" Mom started. I couldn't believe it. She was practically saying, "Could you please watch Cassie the Devil for a few hours?" Oh puh-leaze. I will not give in to my mom. Ever.

I stand corrected.

Here I am waving to my parents as they get in their car. Cassie giggled and yelled, "Bye bye Mommy! Bye bye Papa!" Mom blew us a kiss and Fred gave us a wave. As soon as the car was out of view, Connor and I turned around to face our own pet Diablo but we found ourselves in a worse situation. Cassie. Was. GONE.

My life stinks. Really. I mean, I have to waste my time looking for that little brat instead of playing my PS3. The things I do for my mom…

Connor and I met at end of the hallway, and we were about to give up when we heard a giggle. I looked at Connor, and I eyes met. We smirked and slowly crept our way toward the bathroom door. I mouthed, "1, 2, 3!" We threw open the door and gasped when we saw Cassie smirking triumphantly as she pointed up toward us. Next thing I knew, dear brother and I were covered head to toe in honey with whit chicken feathers. Cassie was on the bathroom floor, howling with laughter. "YOU FELL FOR THE OLDEST TRICK IN THE BOOK! I COULD MAKE A BETTER CHILD OF HERMES THAN YOU! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Connor and I just grabbed her by the hem of her shirt and dragged her toward the kitchen.

We had gotten cleaned up and had sat Cassie on the kitchen counter; glaring at her while she licked a lollipop. "You, are in a LOT of tro-" Connor started but stopped when Cassie held a deluxe pack of Coke and chocolate ice cream. "You want it?" She taunted. Connor nodded his head. "Then you have to do what I say." I dragged Connor out of the room before we would give in to temptation.

"Have you ever heard of, I don't know, SELF CONTROL?!"

"Um…no?"

"UGH! JUST DON'T GIVE INTO CASSIE!"

"But she has my favorite flavor…"

"SO?!"

"So I want it."

"You are such a kid."

"As if you aren't."

"I'm certainly more mature than you are."

"Oh sure."

"What, you don't believe me?"

"No, I don't."

"Why do I even _try_?"

"Cuz you have nothing else to do?"

"Just shut up and don't give in to Cassie. Think you can handle it?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

"Then let's go."

We went back to the kitchen and saw Cassie licking the last of the oh-so-tempting dessert. Connor's face fell like a rock. Poor guy. "Can we go out to eat ice cream?" The little devil asked. "What?! You just ate a box of chocolate ice cream dimwit! Not to mention three Cokes!" Connor screamed. I guess he's still pissed. "So?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. "Fine, but this is it, all right?" "OKAY! LET'S GO TO BASKIN ROBINS! BASKIN ROBBINS!" Oh joy.

As we walked toward 'the greatest ice cream shop in the world', Connor kept scowling at the ground. I sighed and asked, "Con, what is WRONG with you?" "You gave in to her…" he said softly. "What?" "HOW COULD YOU GIVE IN TO HER!?" "It was the only way to keep her quiet!" "Quiet, huh?" Connor said, pointing toward Cassie, who was currently jumping around and singing stupid songs. "Oh…Sorry. How 'bout I buy you a ice cream too then?" "Okay!" I swear, Connor's just like a kid when it comes to ice cream. "LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK! BASKIN ROBINS!" Looks like we're here.

10 minutes later, I was dragged by my brother and step sister to the counter, where a guy was scoopin ice cream. The now TWO devils started telling the guy what flavor and topping they wanted and blah blah blah. I kinda zoned out until the cash register dude said, "That'll be 68 dollars sir." "68 DOLLARS?!" I yelled. "Well, considering the amount of toppings these two wanted…" Those two are SO dead. I shoved the money at the guy and stormed toward the tables.

"Yummy! It's so good!" Humph. Cuz of those two I couldn't even get one for myself. I leaned back on my chair as Connor and Cassie discussed about what flavors taste best. I was about to yell at them to shut up until I saw Mom and Fred go into restaurant nearby. WHAT ABOUT THEIR MEETING!? I can't believe they lied. Well, it's payback time.

I had finally convinced the idiots to come join my mastermind plan to see what Mom and Fred were doing. Unfortunately, the place they went into only allowed people with reservations go in. Rats. "Okay guys, we'll have to do it the hard way." I turned to tell them Plan B but found Connor glaring at Cassie who was eating another cup of ice cream. "Where did you find the money to get that?" I asked. "From Connie's wallet. Duh." She replied. I looked at Connor. "You got pick pocketed by a _6 _year old." "Oh shut up." I smirked. "All right guys, we gotta get in the hard way."

"This is such a STUPID idea!" Connor whisper-yelled. I had stolen some waiter outfits and we were trying to get in through the back door. Sadly, one of the other waiters caught us. "C'mon man! Just let us through! We're real genuine waiters!" "Pshh. Yeah right. JUST GET OUT!" There goes another brilliant plan. Connor and I sighed as we went back, but our jaws dropped when we saw where Cassie was. In the food trolley thing. She giggled and waved at us as she happily munched on her ice cream. Oh no.

Connor and I managed to jump into the cart as one of the waiters pushed it. It was pretty big, and boy were we thankful for the cloth covering us. "Why is this so freakin heavy?" The guy grunted as he pushed us. Too bad for him. I peeked through the cloth and grinned when I saw we were headed toward our parent's table. Maybe luck was with us after all. The waiter said to my parents, "I hope you don't mind me leaving this here." "Not at all!" Mom replied. Thank you waiter!

Conner was trying to hear what they were saying as Cassie and I watched. Unfortunately, Connor was the worst mouth reader ever. This is an example of how he translated:

Fred said: Travis and Connor sure are stupid.

Mom said: I think we should refreeze them.

Stupid, I know. Connor then got tired and looked at Cassie, who was STILL eating her ice cream. "Can I have some?" He asked hopefully. Cassie just smiled and shook her head no. "Can I have some?" I asked. She then grinned and handed me a spoonful. I smirked at Connor, who muttered, "Oh sure, give _him_ some ice cream." I grinned but then frowned. How were we gonna get outta here?

Just when I thought up of a miraculous plan, Cassie sneezed. And then we looked up to Mom and Fred's faces staring down at us in shock. "You have A LOT of explaining to do." We all said at once.

**Me: ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL DONE! YAY!^^**

**Travis: R&R!**

**Connor: Why don't I get any ice cream!?**

**Cassie: Cause Travis is a cooler brother!**

**Me: Cassie will be joining our chats now!**

**Cassie and Travis: Yay!**

**Connor: NO! Who votes against this? *raises his hand***

**Connor: Ooooooook, who votes…for this?**

**Me: ME!**

**Travis: ME!**

**Cassie: ME!**

**Percy: ME!**

**Annabeth: ME!**

**Grover: ME!**

**Thalia: ME!**

**Nico: ME!**

**Piper: ME!**

**Jason: ME!**

**Leo: ME! ME!**

**Clarisse: ME!**

**Chris: ME!**

**Katie: ME!**

**Lacy: ME!**

**Mitchell: ME!**

**Butch: ME!**

**Nyssa: ME!**

**Will: ME!**

**Connor: O.O WHERE DID YOU GUYS COME FROM?!  
Cassie: I had called for reinforcements! And for their reward for supporting me…ice cream! *Hands everyone ice cream***

**Everyone and Me (Take out Connor): PLEAAAAAAAAASE R&R! SUBMIT IDEAS!**

**Connor: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Cassie: Look! Connie is Luke Skywalky!**

**Connor: AAAAAAAAARGH!**

**Cassie: Hehehehehee…**


End file.
